Live Laugh Love
by RantingCelticinthemagicalwood
Summary: Who ends up with who? Where will the road lead Rory. Will one of her past loves be the one she is destined to be with in her future? There will be marriages, baby's, dating, fighting... life! This is rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters. I might occasionaly make one up, but if i do I'll let you know, as of now, NOT MINE

AN: READ AND REVIEW this is my first fanfic, be nice PLEASE! chapter 2 coming soon!

Live Laugh Love

Lorelei Gilmore, less formally known as Rory, could be found on a Saturday evening curled up reading a good book in her office at Yale. She had graduated from Yale three years previous, however she found herself right back, and she liked it. Yale had always been a positive place for her, even through all of her miniscule failures. Such as stealing a boat with Logan Huntsburger, her former boyfriend, but that was in the past. This was the now. Yes, she was traveling as a journalist, what she had indeed thought she had always dreamt of doing. But the thrill and excitement found on a cramped bus did not last long. Two years was enough for her. So when one of the professors retired; and Rory being connected as she was, was asked to take the job. She now taught at Yale teaching journalism and literature. Exactly what she loved to do. She had never been happier. It was only when she found herself alone in her third floor apartment did she feel an empty void near her heart where something was missing. She still wrote articles every once in a while for the gazette and other newspapers. But teaching was now her love. She got to meet a lot of interesting people, and amazing talents. 

It was just such an evening when Rory sat with her legs beneath her reading a short story one of her first semester students had just completed and asked her to proof read. Rory didn't get far into the story when her cell phone began to ring obnoxiously next to her on her leather couch. 

"Rory?" a deep voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Yes?" Rory didn't immediately recognize the voice. 

"Here, I got her." Luke talked as he handed the phone over to Lorelei.

"See I told you, you had the magic touch. You are the only one lately to reach her. You are dialing all my numbers from now on mister. You've got yourself a full time job."

"Lorelei, I have one. Here at the diner. Now OUT, I dialed your phone and you know the policy, out!" 

Rory grinned at her mothers teasing. She could plainly see what they would have looked like if she had been there. Luke on _his_ side of the counter, blue baseball cap fit backwards, pencil sticking out from behind his ear, and a pad to write with in his back left pocket. Lorelei sitting on a stool leaning over the counter pouting towards Luke, bending him to her will. Luke pointing in mock fury towards the door. 

"Rory, how are you I've missed you! When are you going to come visit your poor old mama?"

"First of 'poor old mama'?" Rory rolled her eyes, "and second you _would_ have seen me if you came to Friday night dinner last night."

"What?" Lorelei started to defend, "You can miss two **years** of Friday night dinners and _one_ little old night missed by me and Luke is a catastrophe? Now I know we are just amazing like that, but really darling."

"Mom! Seriously why weren't you at dinner last night?"

"I didn't want to go. So we didn't."

"You just woke up and decided not to go? Without telling Grandma no less?"

"Oh about that, would you call her and tell her I was sick… and still am for that matter.. yes I have a nasty HUGE cold, and can't talk."

"So what are you doing on the phone with me? She'll know!"

"Tell her you came to see me."

"But then she'll ask why I didn't stay the weekend, and what were you wearing, and what was Luke wearing, and what was she watching on TV as she inevitably would be watching something on that money waster and—"

"I get it." Lorelei interrupted.

"I'm just saying that that would be opening a whole new can of worms. And I am not going to do your lying for you. You can do it yourself." She could hear her mother pouting over the phone. "Luke isn't going to do it either."

"You're mean!"

"Good bye mother!"

"Wait; there was an actual reason for me calling you… or actually Luke... but anyways. Can you come to dinner tomorrow night at our place? Luke and I want to spend some time with you! We haven't been able to see you a lot lately. Luke will cook something nice up! A good home-cooked meal. I know you want to!"

Luke had moved into the house about a year and a half ago. Rory knew the two weren't going to mess things up this time.

"Sure I'll be there."

"Good, so will April. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, she's like a sister to me. I think we get along pretty well."

"That you do my dear."

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, love you babe."

AN: ok so it was sort of short... let me know what is thought.. obviously not much is happening yet... Oh but they will! I have PLANS


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters

AN: thank all of you for your comments! and oh yes I have plans!! ;-) sorry this one was short, but it seemed like a good cliff ender ;-) but i will update the third chapter fairly soon, not to worry!

Live Laugh Love

Live Laugh Love

Chapter 2

The next day Rory found herself walking through the streets of Stars Hollow. Rory had stopped by Luke's diner and the Independence inn to say 'hi' to her mother and soon to be stepfather. She was now on her way over to Lane and Zack's home. About two years ago they had moved into their own house. Brian had stayed in the duplex, quite happily living with his girlfriend. Rory didn't bother to ring her best friends doorbell. She simply walked into the house. She walked through a small foyer and into a dining room kitchen area. 

"Marco?" Rory said just loud enough for Lane to hear. She didn't know where the kids were, but because the house was quiet she figured they were napping. Being almost four could be exhausting. 

Lane looked up from the dishes she was putting away. With a loud clunk the plate she was holding hit the crème counter. "RORY!" Lane skipped over to where her best friend stood. "This is such a cool surprise!" The two quickly hugged and stood slightly apart. They looked each other over as if they hadn't seen one another in months.

"So what brings you to Stars Hollow? Certainly it wasn't Kirks new venture of selling his own rapping single?"

Rory choked as she held back laughter. "Kirk rapping? I know it really shouldn't surprise me." Rory shook her head, "But no, mom and Luke asked me to come to dinner tonight. So here I am." Rory smiled. 

The two used an afternoon to catch up. And play with the twins once they woke up from their naps. In what seemed like no time at all, it was time for Rory to meet her mother, Luke and April for dinner. 

Rory walked into the house surprised her mother wasn't in the living room. She walked to the kitchen where she heard Luke talking softly. She was surprised more yet to find her mother not even in the kitchen. Instead Luke was huddled over the stove stirring some sort of pasta, and a younger man back facing Rory. But she didn't need to see his face to know who it was. 

"Jess?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rory walked into the house surprised her mother wasn't in the living room

_Rory walked into the house surprised her mother wasn't in the living room. She walked to the kitchen where she heard Luke talking softly. She was surprised more yet to find her mother not even in the kitchen. Instead Luke was huddled over the stove stirring some sort of pasta, and a younger man back facing Rory. But she didn't need to see his face to know who it was. _

"_Jess?"_

He spun around to face her. His face was just the same as ever. His eyes seemed to glitter maybe with joy? Maybe it was just the light reflecting. But just the same he was there. Looking at her, with a smile on his face.

"Rory, it's good to see you."

"You too Jess!" Rory said, uncertain of whether she should hug him. But she didn't have to decide, as Jess held his arms open for her. She walked over to him and fell lightly into his embrace. 

Jess wrapped his arms around her, feeling like he did all those years ago. "I've missed you." Those simple words he whispered into her ear made her body tingle all over like the long awaited rays of the sun. She missed this. Being near him. Talking to him. 

"Rory!" Lorelei came skipping into the kitchen from the porch. "My baby girl! It's been way too long since you've seen mommy!" 

Rory rolled her eyes. "Jeesh, mom. Love you too." She walked over and gave her mother a tight hug which was returned just as tight. 

"Hi Rory. It's nice to see you again." Rory looked past her mother to see April, who was now just as tall as Rory, standing in the doorway.

"You too April. How have you been? Still good grades in school?"

"I've been good. My grades are good, dad makes sure of that. He doesn't want my personal life conflicting my school like." She said with annoyance, and yet with a twinkle in her eye. 

"I don't want that _boy_ getting in the way of your schooling!" Luke grunted. 

"A _boy_!?" Rory laughed slightly, looking for more information from April.

"Yes, he does have a name Dad." April scowled at her father before looking at Rory again. "His name is Mark. Lorelei says he reminds her a lot of one of your past boyfriends, Dean I think was his name."

"Well not so much with the looks, but with how nice he is."

"You just like him because he always tells you how good you look." Luke grumbled.

"It is VERY nice to know you are still seen as an attractive woman to the younger generations." Lorelei smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. 

"Dinners ready." Luke said as he put the pasta and bread onto the table. 

After a few minutes the five of them were seated around the small table eating Luke's delicious food. 

"Did Luke tell you I helped make dinner?" Lorelei asked.

Jess and Rory exchanged glanced before looking unbelievingly at Lorelei. 

"I'd hardly call tasting the pasta sauce helping with dinner." 

Lorelei patted his arm affectionately, "He knows he wouldn't be able to survive without me." The three younger adults noticed a question being spoken to Luke from Lorelei's blue eyes. Luke nodded as he grasped her hand into his own. 

"We're going to get married."

"For real this time!" Lorelei winked. 

"About time!" Jess smiled. "Congratulations."

"YAY, I'll have a daddy again!" Rory giggled as she got up to throw her arms around her soon to be stepfather. 

"I don't think your dad would like to have heard you say that." Luke grumbled, though he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, but he wasn't there to help me ride a bike. You were." Rory stated.

April had been hugging Lorelei. "This will be great!" Turning to Luke she laughed, "Aw dad you're going to be so happy!" 

April and Rory exchanged glances before they both said, "So are we going to get to have little brothers or sisters?!" 

Luke and Lorelei stared lovingly into each others eyes. "I hope so." Luke grinned. 

"Oh man!" Jess groaned, but still with a twinkle in his eyes. "Little Luke and Lorelei's running around? I don't think Stars Hollow can handle it."

Rory laughed and hit Jess playfully in the arm. 

"Rory, we want you to be the maid of honor, and April you my other bridesmaid. And Douala our flower girl."

"Jess, would you be my best man?" Luke asked his nephew.

"Of course. But are you sure you don't want T.J. to be your best man?" Jess asked mischievously.

"Don't you dare put that thought into his head!" 

Jess didn't reply, he simply excused himself from the table and walked towards the front door.

"JESS MARIANO DON'T YOU DARE!" Luke yelled after his nephew.

Rory, still laughing, excused herself from the table to follow after Jess. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

A/N: Thank ALL of you for your reviews and comments! I really appreciate them! the more the better, and the more i get the more inspired I am to update.. so... keep that in mind

"Jess, would you be my best man

"_Jess, would you be my best man?" Luke asked his nephew._

"_Of course. But are you sure you don't want T.J. to be your best man?" Jess asked mischievously._

"_Don't you dare put that thought into his head!" _

_Jess didn't reply, he simply excused himself from the table and walked towards the front door._

"_JESS MARIANO DON'T YOU DARE!" Luke yelled after his nephew._

_Rory, still laughing, excused herself from the table to follow after Jess. _

"So, my uncle and your mom, finally tying the knot. Good. It is about time you know." Jess grinned as Rory joined him as he leaned over the ledge of the porch.

"I'm excited." Rory giggled. "So the best man and the maid of honor. You know I've been a best man before. I'm not sure how to be the maid of honor."

Jess looked confused. "Well I have never been the maid of honor _or_ the best man before, so we will learn together."

Rory smiled, "When my grandparents renewed their vows, mom was the maid of honor, and I was the best man. Wore a suit and everything."

"Oh there better be pictures." Jess laughed.

"You better believe it!" They were silent for a little while.

"You know what; I never though the first time we'd walk down the isle would be for Luke and Lorelei." He blushed slightly, realizing he had spoken out loud.

"How did you think we would walk down the isle?" Rory asked, nervously awaiting the answer.

He collected his thoughts for a few minutes and finally looked her in the eyes. "When we were dating, I always dreamt of one day marrying you… I guess that dream never fully left."

It was Rory's turn to blush. "I didn't know you had those thoughts."

"How could I not?" He asked as he placed her growing bangs behind her ear. "I loved you."

"Do you still?" Rory caught her breath.

"I think I do." He smiled. His smile had always thrown butterflies into a frenzy. She couldn't help but smile as well. "Did you… ever love me?"

Rory's eyes softened as she grabbed his hand, "Of coarse I did. I never truly stopped to tell you the truth."

Jess took a step closer to Rory, just as she was taking a step closer to him. Their bodies were now only mere centimeters away from each other. They gazed deep into each others perfect eyes.

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too."

Jess leaned his head, his breath now on Rory's lips. Rory lifted her head just slightly, her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"RORY, I MISS YOU COME BACK!" Lorelei yelled from inside the house.

The two immediately jumped away from each other with a laugh. "Dinner, tomorrow night?"

Rory nodded before she turned around and entered back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory stood in front of a full length mirror in her apartment just off of campus

Rory stood in front of a full length mirror in her apartment just off of campus. She looked at her dress wondering yet again if she should change into something else. She didn't know where Jess would take her for dinner. So she wore a black spaghetti strapped dress which fell gracefully to her knees and a light blue sweater over the top with black flats on her feet. She kept her hair down falling over her shoulders. Her make-up was finished, her purse was ready. A copy of Charles Dickens A Tale of Two Cities squarely packed in her purse.

Jess had told her he would pick her up for dinner. She made sure he had her new address before they had left her mom's house. Rory felt like pacing. Jess wasn't late, yet. Rory was just finished early. He said he would pick her up at six. So naturally, Rory was ready to go half an hour early. The truth was she had been mentally preparing all day for her date with Jess.

He still loved her. Rory didn't remember him every saying those few precious words to her when they were together. But him saying them now, meant all the more to her. He loved her. As far as she knew he hadn't dated anyone since they had broken up all of those years ago.

Rory was brought out of her thoughts by a thud on her door. Rory frowned slightly as she went to open the door. But there stood Jess, in smooth blue jeans and a black button down shirt. His hair gelled slightly. "I knew you'd be ready."

Rory smiled, "Come on in, I just have to grab my purse."

"What book?"

"Tale of Two Cities." Rory smile grew.

"What?" Jess asked a confused smile on his own face.

Rory shook her head, "This feels like a first date. And here we are, and we know each other so well." She slipped her arm through Jess'.

Jess grinned and slid Rory's arm out from his own to grasp her fingers in his own so he could stand in front of her. "We do know each other pretty good." He leaned closer to her, "You know, I think we got interrupted last night." He pulled back suddenly a glint in his eye, "Your mom isn't here is she?"

Rory laughed, "No, she is far away. I talked to her half an hour ago so she shouldn't be calling either. But then again, it's my mom, no one really knows with a Gilmore—"

Jess stopped her rant with his lips. He reached behind her head and placed his hand through her hair holding the back of her head, pulling her towards him. "Yeah I've missed you."

By six o'clock they were seated across from each other their orders placed and waters in front of them.

"What are you thinking about Jess?" Rory asked, seeing the look in his face.

"What?" Jess seemed to come out of a stupor.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked again.

"Oh…" Jess paused contemplating if he should really say his thoughts, "I've been thinking a lot, and well… do you think that if I hadn't left to go find my dad, you never would have gotten back with Dean and never would have been with Logan, and we would still be together or even married by now?" Jess asked slowly, his meter continuous.

"I don't know." Rory had to admit she was surprised by his thoughts. "Maybe, and I can't say that I haven't wondered the same thing. But the major thing is, you needed to go find your dad. We can't change the past. But we're together now that is all that matters right?"

Jess took her hand from across the table and into his own. "Yeah, that's all that matters here."

There food came and they ate while they talked and reminisced about old times. Rory told him about traveling, and her job at Yale. Jess talked about his business and new book he was working on finishing. The date was soon over and Jess walked Rory back to her apartment.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her lightly.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating?"

"I hope so."


End file.
